Sweet Pea
by SunnyHinata
Summary: A mysterious assassin has been following Shikamaru around everywhere, and one night she makes herself known. .for Shikamari fanclub secret santa.


_**Sweet Pea**_

_Two weeks earlier_

"The test results came back blank, Shikamaru-sir." The newest addition to the criminal investigation team reared his head into Shikamaru Nara's office. The young man was clumsy and uncertain, but the Chief of Police had dumped him onto Shikamaru like a hundred pound sack of feathers.

"Send it back. There must be something." It was now almost twelve o' clock and still Shikamaru restlessly typed on his laptop, searching his files for every piece of evidence he could find. They were looking for someone; someone that was cunning, deceptive, and stealthy enough to be able to kill their victims in daylight.

The vile person was able to murder with precision stabs to their throats, and then some sort of huge gust of wind blasted the wounded people into a wall. The fatalities either died on impact, or stayed alive until the affects of the stabs caught up with them.

Shikamaru was having quite a time with this person. It had been two days since the last killing, and Shikamaru wanted to have this figured out before the next one took place. Hopefully the police could stop this eradicator before more lives were taken.

"We have identification." Sakura ignored the newbie that had stood nervously in the door wiping his nose from the time he had arrived, and strode over purposefully to Shikamaru. Sakura's skirt and jacket were creased as if she had been in a hurry, and her glossy hair was starting to fall out of her tightly pulled back bun. She pushed her reading glasses up her nose and handed Shikamaru a manila colored folder. "Here." Shikamaru took the folder from his co-worker and opened it. He picked up a little plastic bag that had a medium-length piece of hair in it. He examined the rest of the things inside the folder while Sakura explained what they had found.

"The assassin has been identified as female. The murder victim, Alanis Haxtun, had a small piece of blonde hair on her shirt. She died from the senbon, but the building never collapsed so we were able to recover the fiber. We also got a chance to examine the body more closely. This woman knows her neck-anatomy like the back of her hand. She got all the vital organs of the neck in one stab per organ. Whoever we are dealing with is no amateur."

"That's for sure…" the Nara mumbled. He yawned and leaned back in his chair, running his hands over his carelessly pulled-back hair. The dark brown strands gleamed in the eerie lights of the office. Sakura, who was happily married, still thought he looked handsome in the dimness of the room. She grinned.

"You need to get a girl- excuse me, _lady_ friend, Shikamaru. All those looks and no one to appreciate them? Tsk, tsk." She tapped her foot on the ground.

"Get out of my office, Sakura." Shikamaru shut down his computer and put all his papers away as Sakura left. He stood up with his waist coat and was prepared to leave when the new trainee stood in front of him. "Go home, Udon."

"Yes sir!" Udon wheezed, fallowing Shikamaru down the workplace hallways.

"And stop coming to work with a cold. No one else wants to be sick." Shikamaru shut the headquarters' door in Udon's face.

_Present time_

Shikamaru lay in bed, the twilight beams of moon shining through his window shades. A particularly bright one came across his eyes just so that it woke him up. "Ugh," he moaned. He sneezed and then grabbed around in the dark searching for something to wipe his nose on. Just as he was about to reach a tissue, his hand landed on a folder of papers.

The papers contained all the evidence from the past crimes and murders that the horrible woman the police force was after had committed. They had found more clues over the last two weeks, and were so close to identifying her that it was getting dangerous to be out and about without some sort of protection, lest she strike the lead investigators themselves.

Shikamaru was feeling a little frightened. For the past couple of days, he thought he'd seen a shadow following him around, but every time he'd turned around, there had been nothing. He even thought he had heard someone lurking around in his apartment!

Just as he was about to delve back into the dream realm, he heard a floor board creak somewhere within his house. He froze, his eyes wide open and blanket-wrapped arms curled to his chest. He knew that the all the apartments in his building were relatively new, so why would they be making noises like that? He'd been hearing them most every night for the past week.

The paralyzed twenty three year old remained that way for a minute or so, and then rolled over, now facing his bedroom door instead of his window. He could see nothing inside the bathroom across the small hallway, but that didn't reassure him. Gathering courage, he slid the sheets and comforters off him and then sluggishly dragged himself over to the door.

Peering around the corner, Shikamaru decided he'd get a drink. He pulled his pajama pants up higher on his scrawny waist, rolled up his sleeves on his lanky arms, and then trekked into his kitchen, pulling open the nearest cupboard for a glass. He listened carefully while he poured water from his filtered faucet, but didn't hear anything out of normal.

Shikamaru took a sip of his drink as he walked back to his room. Entering, he raised his eyes to the black figure on his bed and dropped his glass onto the floor. Luckily it didn't break, but the sound was enough to bring him up to par with his senses.

The young man squinted his eyes to see his intruder more clearly. Judging by her body structure, the woman was most likely in her twenties. She was voluptuous, but not over endowed. The female was probably no more than five foot ten inches tall. She wore a dark beanie hat and a long sleeve black T-shirt coupled with navy cargo pants that had pockets bulging full of something (Shikamaru did not know what). Lastly, she had a three and a half foot tall collapsed fan on the bed in front of her.

She giggled from her teasing position and ran her available hand along her curvaceous side, using the other one to prop her head up. "I've been waiting for you."

Shikamaru face faulted. "Who exactly are you?" he stammered.

She removed her hand from her side and laughed quietly into it. "I suppose that is a valid question. I'm the one that has been lurking around, fallowing you for the past few days."

"You're the killer I've been looking for," Shikamaru guessed hazardly. She smirked.

"That's right. And_ I've_ been looking for _you_. Boss thinks it's time I settle down."

"Who are you?" Shikamaru moved to go backwards out of the door, but the infiltrator got up fast as lightening and lightly struck her huge fan into his stomach.

"My name is Temari. If you would kindly give yourself up to me, I won't kill you." She smiled slyly at him and pulled the fan out of his abdomen, dropping it next to her on the floor. "Won't you let me have my way?"

Shikamaru blinked thrice, clenching and unclenching his hands. "Um…" he trailed, attempting to move backwards once again, but ran into his door frame. This time Temari grabbed onto his button-up pajama shirt and ripped the top few buttons out, retracting her hand. She licked her lips.

"No!" He swung his fist at her head barbarically. She pushed it aside and tackled him onto his hallway floor. "I'll file for sexual assault on top of all your murders!"

"Go ahead. No one will be able to catch me. I'm too…slick." She held his arms down at his sides and kissed his chin. "You're pure. I can tell."

Shikamaru moved his neck rapidly back and forth and tried to wiggle out from her iron grip. It was then he noticed a smell that he had only sampled in Sakura's office. It was like, some sort of sweet pea perfume or deodorant, and it could only be coming from his assailant. He was lulled by the pleasant odor and stopped struggling. Temari grinned.

"There. Isn't that better?" Shikamaru's eyes closed and he inhaled deeply.

The tired man mumbled incoherently and finally got out a, "Yeah…" before sniffing in some more of her ninja perfume.

Temari leaned in and kissed him on the lips just as Shikamaru's mind was about to slip into unconsciousness. His head lolled to the side and she picked him back up and took him to his bed, pulling the covers up to keep him warm. She smiled as Shikamaru lay asleep.

The night time phantom opened up Shikamaru's bedroom window and put a foot onto his window sill. She shook her head and murmured, "It was either this or killing him…" She snickered. _'Who would have thought he was stupid enough to think that I would have sex with him?' _Finally, Temari gave a great push of her legs and launched herself out of her victim's apartment.

The night breeze blew in from the open window and ruffled Shikamaru's hair gently. Visions of Temari assaulted his sleepy head, and he hoped that someday he would get a chance to meet this mysterious woman that filled up his dreams.

* * *

Happy Holidays! Done for the Shikamari Fanclub on deviantART. To Koiliblikas. I'll post your pic up soon on dA!


End file.
